Thé VS café
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Lundi matin c'est dur d'aller travailler. Mais ils n'ont pas le même carburant... Fluff


**Bonjour, Bonsoir, je reviens ce soir pour le même principe que deux OS que j'ai déjà écrit : à partir de deux mots j'écris un OS plus ou moins long selon mon inspiration. (Je m'inspire des pitchs du youtuber Ockam Razor** _ **que j'adore soit dit en passant**_ **)**

 **Ce soir notre Ama3lle nationale m'a fourni les mots :** **photographie** **et** **théière** **. J'ai d'abord été sans voix (ou plutôt sans mot) puis j'ai finalement réussi à pondre une petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture mes coléoptères !**

* * *

 **Thé VS café**

Mathieu traverse le couloir sinistre de la brigade criminelle. Il balance son sac, sa veste et son chapeau dans un petit casier et fait un arrêt devant la machine à café avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion.

Il ouvre négligemment la porte en métal s'assoie autour de la petite table où son collègue l'attend déjà, l'œil tourné vers l'horloge murale.

_Tu es en retard Sommet.

_Bonjour Breut, moi aussi j'ai passé un bon week-end merci de demander !

Alexis Breut (alias Linksthesun) pose sa tasse de thé encore fumante sur la table.

_Je déteste quand tu arrives en retard Sommet.

_Moi je déteste quand tu viens me faire chier dès le matin Breut.

_Je suis en droit de faire des commentaires Sommet. C'est à cause de gars comme toi qui profitent du système qu'on crache en permanence sur les fonctionnaires.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Mathieu s'affale sur sa chaise.

Il ne répond pas. Il sait que continuer la conversation est inutile. Mais Alexis ne semble pas résolu à lâcher l'affaire.

_Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

_Oui je t'entends Alexis.

_Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Bon ok maintenant il joue sur la définition exacte des mots. Dès lundi matin 9h. Non. 9h30 en fait.

_Oui Alexis Breut, premier du nom, je t'écoute et je ferai un effort à l'avenir, dit-il en portant son gobelet en plastique plein de café à ses lèvres.

Il voit son acolyte reposer sur la table sa théière multicolore et sortir du tiroir un dossier épais de plusieurs centimètres.

Mathieu connait ce dossier pour l'avoir décortiqué des heures durant. C'est tous les documents que leurs services ont recueillis à propos du tueur du bar de Buscaronne. Mais il fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'un nouveau document y a été rajouté.

Alexis sort une photographie que Mathieu ne connaît pas et la met sous ses yeux. On y voit un homme assez grand dans la nuit devant du bar en question et portant un couteau. L'homme est habillé tout de noir et il n'y a aucun signe distinctif. Sauf…

_Ptin c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ?! lance Mathieu en rigolant.

Alexis, consterné par la maturité de son collègue, lui lance un regard mauvais et reprend la photo.

_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? SERIEUSEMENT ?!

Mais Mathieu ne l'écoute déjà plus, perdu dans un gros fou rire.

C'est vrai qu'en soit cette photo ne leur apprend pas grand-chose puisque le visage de l'homme est trop assombri par le manque de lumière. Et il est vrai que cet homme un une coupe de cheveux assez… désordonnée. _(Ceci est un euphémisme)._

Il n'arrive pas à cacher son sourire et se resserre un peu de thé tandis que Mathieu s'essuie du revers de la main les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues du fait de son fou rire.

Ce dernier voit Alexis sourire en buvant son breuvage immonde.

_Comment tu fais pour ne pas rire en voyant ce… cette… cette brosse à chiotte qu'il a sur la tête !?

Alexis se contente d'avaler une gorgée de son thé en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Et comme pour le provoquer, Mathieu avale lui aussi une gorgée de son café déjà tiède sans le lâcher du regard.

_J'admets que sa coupe de cheveux est assez ridicule pour un tueur en série, lui répond Alexis en reposant sa tasse arc-en-ciel sur la table.

_Moi je l'imaginais plus classe surtout ! Je sais pas le crâne rasé, ou une petite crête des familles comme la mienne tu vois ! dit Mathieu en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Alexis lève les yeux au ciel face au manque de sérieux de son coéquipier. Mathieu Sommet peut être un excellent agent quand il veut. Mais apparemment aujourd'hui il ne veut pas. Et en plus il boit son jus de chaussette immonde qui donne presque envie de vomir au breton.

_Peut-être que si j'arrivais à te convertir au thé tu serais mon en retard et avec un peu de chance : un peu moins con !

Mathieu était habitué aux petites piques de son acolyte à propos de sa consommation de café.

_Peut-être que si j'arrivais à te convertir au café tu serais moins tendu du string dès le matin !

Alexis ravala son sourire et la réplique cinglante qu'il voulait lui répondre.

_Bon on peut se mettre au travail maintenant mec ?

_Attend je finis mon jus de chaussette avant, dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en se marrant à moitié.

Oui décidément Mathieu Sommet est irrécupérable et le convertir au thé ne suffirait certainement pas à le ramener dans le droit chemin…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des gentilles reviews. Ça me fait chaud au cœur :)**


End file.
